Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2016/Presentations/Fluffy Productions
Hey everybody! Welcome to the presentation for Fluffy Productions running from February 12th to a February 24th! We have 3 days of presentation during this timespan. I hope you enjoy the presentation! Day 1 (Friday, February 12th, 2016) Fighters of Redemption The first game I will be talking about is Fighters of Redemption. As mentioned in the previews, it is a fighting game to the likes of Street Fighter. The game's story mode focuses on a fighter named Kai trying to redeem himself from his haunting past. This games regular mode, along with the aforementioned story mode will have typing. These types will benefit you and hurt you in battle. Some types are Fire, Water, Nature, and Magic. More about types, the story mode, and gameplay will be talked about during Day 2. Yin Yang This game was also in the previews being revealed in the previews. This game is a turn-based RPG with a deep story involved in it. This game will have over 20 playable characters to get throughout the story and much more optional characters as well. The main characters named Hikari (light in English) and Daku (dark in English) are forced to work together to save the world from ultimate destruction. The main villain Shi (death in English) is helping with this plan. More on this game will be talked about in the future, not at the showcase. Day 2 (Tuesday, February 16th, 2016) Hey guys! Sorry for the huge wait! I've been very busy but this will be continued. Fighters of Redemption Let us begin with types. Types are a crucial feature in the game. Some types may be strong against one type but weak against the other. This will be shown in the damage bar as the stronger the type is against the opponent the more damage the attack does. The story mode is going to be 15 chapters long and will focus on Kai as mentioned earlier and few other characters. Battles against bosses will work differently. The final thing I have to discuss is gameplay. You have a damage bar, a charger for a special attack, along with some other basic attacks. That is it for now! More about this game will be revealed in the future. Fire Emblem (tentative title) A new installment is coming to the Fire Emblem series! I have announced that I will be helping to develop it. This game will take place in between Awakening and Fates. If you are wondering how that is possible due to the quite small time gap, it is easy to explain. The game will take place in a far off land that is isolated from any other areas knowing Fire Emblem lore and legends. This will allow us to play around with characters with knowledge more and have an interesting story. More on this game in the future. Broken Paradise You may remember DAY 04 from the previews. This is game that the preview was showing. You are a young girl named Willow who has been stranded on an island by a man named Matt. You must survive while defeating strange monsters on a strange island. During you journey, you will learn about the island's secrets, Matt's true plans, and somebody may just be searching for you in this broken paradise. More about this game will be talked about during Day 3. PERiL PERiL is an upcoming platformer that takes place during the end of the world. You are playing as an unknown character trying to save the remaining humans from ultimate doom. Many enemies in this game will be based off of mythology mostly from Greek and Aztec origin. There will be two modes to the game, Story Mode and Free Mode. Either one will prove a difficulty if you are not prepared. Sonic Runners: Wrath of Eggman Sonic Runners: Wrath of Eggman is a console port to the Sonic Runners mobile app. This game will take the entire character roster and adding more characters to make a huge roster with tons of variety. The rank and tier system will stay the same but the roulette and currency will be leaving to make it more fair to players and make it seem a bit less mobile. The story mode will be revamped to include more characters. More on this game will be revealed on Day 3. Ghoul City You have all heard of Tokyo Ghoul, right? The manga that got an anime? There is a small chance. This game will put you in Tokyo as either a ghoul or an investigator. As a ghoul, you must hunt to survive. You will be put through challenges against human friends and investigators alike. To 'win' the game you must kill the top investigator. You can still continue afterwards. As an investigator, things are similar except you must hunt down dangerous ghouls to save innocent lives. You 'win' by killing the top ghoul. This game takes place apart from the main series with the main cast being mostly original. Pre-existing characters will make small cameos. More about this will be spoke about in the future. Day 3 (Wednesday, February 24th, 2016) Broken Paradise Broken Paradise was a game we talked about on Day 2. Of course, you want to know more. I will tell you more. The game will be in the first-person point of view. The game will have multiple puzzles so you have to look around the island for things that you can put together and finish or get out of these puzzles. I don't have much more to say about Broken Paradise. You will just have to wait for the future. Dancing with Snakes Dancing with Snakes is an upcoming platformer made by us. In this game, you are a young girl named Carmen who wants to have a career in dance. Everything seems perfect and her first performance is only one day away. All of a sudden, an older man approaches her and transports her to a new realm. She must use her dance skills to get out of tricky situations and come back to the real world before she misses her performance. April Shower Another one of our new IPs is April Shower. April Shower will begin development in a few months meaning we do not have too much information on it right now. We can tell you it will be a very story-based RPG though. More on this game will be coming in the future. Category:Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2016 Category:Subpages Category:Fantendo Carnival Showcase